Dasey Soundtrack
by GeekyLoveLorne
Summary: After the bombshell he drops on Casey in the latest chapter (hopefully uploaded in the next few days), Derek tries to escape reality for just a little while. Tie-in to Get In
1. When I'm Gone

_This is a prequel to the Get In story I'm hoping to upload in the few days. I don't own When I'm Gone and as always be honest but polite with your reviews._

When I'm Gone

Derek took another sip from his beer and steadied himself on the bar stool. Breathing in deep, he started to sing.

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

Three years ago, he didn't even know this song existed. Hell, three years ago he didn't think he would know love. His opponent being so jealous that anyone even looking at him was in danger. Then Casey had walked into his life.

_There are secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

The instant that he had seen her, he knew that he was in trouble. That she was in danger. He had tried to push her away, to insult her, enrage her, and he did. But she countered with insults of her own.

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

And so the deadly game with his opponent became increasingly more dangerous with Casey life as the prize.

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

If he didn't play Casey would die, another victim of his opponent. But if he played along long enough, she might just spend the rest of her life thinking he was the world's biggest jerk. He could live with that.

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

So every Wednesday since he had discovered this song he has gone to the closest karaoke bar and sang it. And he would continue to sing it until, either his opponent was defeat or he died protecting Casey.

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

Because it gave him strength. There wasn't a day that he didn't wish that he could tell Casey everything, but the truth could kill her. If she found out that every prank that he has ever pulled on her was to cover attemps on her life by... by someone so close to her.

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

He can never let her discover that most of her life, since moving to London, had been orchestrated by him and his opponent to both train her to survive and sabotage that training so that she would be easier to kill.

_Love me when I'm gone..._

_When your education X-Ray_

_Cannot see under my skin_

_I won't tell you a damn thing_

_That I could not tell my friends_

_Roaming through this darkness_

He had manged to arrange a temporary ceasefire just before the prom, but it had cost him. Derek had been forced to set Casey back up with Truman and his opponent had manged to destroy some of, if not most, of the respect that had built between him and Casey.

_I'm alive but I'm alone_

_Part of me is fighting this_

_But part of me is gone_

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

His opponent had arranged things so that he looked like even more of a pig than he pretended to be. If he hadn't been for some fast thinking on his part Casey would have be living in Kingston by herself. Or worse with one of his opponent's plants.

_Love me when I'm gone..._

_Love me when I'm gone_

_When I'm Gone_

_When I'm Gone_

_When I'm Gone _

Finishing his drink, Derek walked off the stage and over to the bartender. He was about to pay off his tab when his phone rang. He quickly answered it after he saw who it was. The person on the other end spoke quickly but clearly; and whatever they had said sent Derek into a cursing fit. Quickly composing himself, Derek slapped a hundred on the counter, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He may not know what's going to happen next, only that, after tomorrow, his relationship with Casey is going to change.


	2. I'd Come for You

**I'd Come for You**

Casey stared at the broken door to her bedroom as the music played out of the radio and she tried to focus on her homework.

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it<br>_

It was Derek. It's always Derek, but this time it was a little different. This time he admitted that he had did it, not that it was hard to see it was him, but he claimed that it wasn't what it looked like.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<br>Every day I spend away my souls inside out  
>Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<br>_

There had been a series of home fires around the block. Concerned, Casey had asked George and her mom if she could run a fire drill and make plans out based on how everyone reacts. They agreed and she got smoke machine to help with the test.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you_

Depending on how you wanted to see it the test was either a complete success or an utter failure. Edwin and Lizzie had come out of the house quickly as had George and her mom, but Derek and Marti was a different story. 

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<br>I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<br>So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<br>Here and now this I vow  
><em>

Marti had come out after a few minutes a little shaken talking about how Derek was saying bad words and was going on about how he was to make that girl pay.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<em>

Suddenly they had heard a loud crash and Derek yelling Casey's name. Then there were more sounds like someone was looking for something and not caring about being heard._  
><em>

_No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
><em>

Casey's window was yanked open and smoke came whisking out. After a few seconds, Derek stuck his head out and looked around. Casey saw his expression turn from anger to something else as his eyes set on her.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
>Yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
><em>

She asked him what he was doing in her room; he shouted back asking what she was doing outside. She told him what was going on. He yanked his head back in and stormed down to the first yard and they fought. Boy did they fight. Even now Casey was having a hard time not enjoying the back and forth that had gone on between them.

_And I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie, it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<em>

Apparently Derek had broken into her room, literally, and ruffled through her things; it looked like a tornado had hit it. He had been furious when he found out what was going on; even more when George had decided he was grounded and that the price for the door was coming out of his allowance.

_No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
>I'd crawl across this world for you<br>Do anything you want me to  
>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<br>You know I'll always come for you_

The song ended and the DJ came back on. "That was _I'd Come for You_ by Nickelback, requested by one of our listeners with this message: 'C. Sorry I overreacted. D.'"

Casey just stared at the radio for a second. No. It couldn't be. That would mean that Derek had been worried about her and everyone knows Derek Venturi hates Casey McDonald. Right?

_And that ladies and Gentlemen is the tie-in for Valentine's Day. Before leaving, I would like to leave you with this teasing question: When has Derek ever referred to his opponent by gender? As always be honest but polite with your reviews and Happy Valentine's Day._


	3. Kryptonite

_Sorry it took me so long to upload, I'll have the next chapter of Get In uploaded either tomorrow or the day after. Until then, this is a short fic about the nightmares Derek mentioned having. As always polite but honest with your reviews and enjoy._

It's happening again. It does every night, so Derek's not surprised, just tired that he can't get a day of peace.

_I took a walk around the world to_

_Ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark_

_Side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

There he is tied to a chair staring into the face of his opponent, his onetime friend and now full time tormentor as the show they prepared plays out again. Both families are there as well, bound and gagged to chairs that are lined up side by side in two rows: Nora, Lizzie, and Casey in one; Dad, Edwin, and Marti on the other, each person forced to look at their wife/husband, best friend and new sister respectfully, by the maniac's hired goons. His enemy stands between the two rows, loading the revolver with a single bullet, and again asks the question, "Will you join me?"

Derek fights with his binds as he tries to reason with them, "Leave them out of it. This is between you and me."

An evil grin appears on the mobster's face as they say, "Wrong answer," closes the cylinder, gives it a spin, and fires the gun multiple times at Nora and Lizzie, shifting from one to the other as each chamber rings out empty until finally on the fifth try, the hammer connects with the bullet and Nora dies with a shot to the head. They gesture for the goon behind Dad to untie him and remove the gag, then watched with wicked glee as he ran to Nora, but is shot down by the henchman just before he can reach her.

_I watched the world float to the_

_Dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something_

_To do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Reloading the revolver with three bullets, his tormentor gives him an annoyed look, "They're holding you back, Derek. Now, will you become what you were meant to be or will you be the death of _these pawns_," their hatred of his family no longer hidden.

Derek can feel the eyes of everyone on him, begging him to give in to their tormentor's demand. Opening his mouth to lie, to buy time for help to arrive, his former friend just waves for him to be silent. "Oh, you can't end the fun just yet," gesturing at the remaining family members, "there's still too many pieces on the board," firing all three bullets into Lizzie. Again they smiled as this time Edwin is released then gunned down just like his father was.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

His former friend gives a wide wicked smile as they look at Casey then Marti, "Now we learn which one of you are loved more by this god of a man." Turning to Derek they ask, "Who dies last?" Offhandedly gesturing to either girl, "The brat," the goon behind Marti pulling out a gun, "or the tramp?" Hate entering their eyes as the gangster behind Casey withdraws a knife and press it against her neck.

Derek strains against the ropes, cursing himself for letting them tie him up, but he had seen no other way. "Let them go! If anything happens to them! You! Are! Dead!"

His rant seemed to please his tormentor. Turning to Casey, they grinned, "This is the real Derek Venturi; the man you would neuter with hopes of a boringly normal life. Here is a force of nature, a work of divine perfection who believes himself in love with a very flawed mortal.

At the mention of love, a look of shock crosses Casey's face as she turns to stare from Derek to the orchestrator of this madness and back again. When her eyes set at him, Derek just gives her a regretful expression letting her knows that yes he does love her. Before either of them could speak, their tormentor lets out a laugh, "There's our answer. Kill the brat."

Derek screams, "NOOOOO!" as he tears himself free from the chair and charges at the thug behind Marti; but as always with the nightmare, he's only seconds late, getting there just in time for the blood of his sister to cover him. For a moment, time seems to stand still. Then Derek unleashed the beast.

_You called me strong, you called me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times I_

_Never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if_

_Not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground_

Within seconds of being unchained, Marti's murderer lies dead, his head facing a very unnatural direction. Next were the men who gunned down Edwin and their father, forced to eat their guns' bullets. Finally the last two goons tried to double team him, but found him faster than he looks, one mistakenly shoot the other, Derek snapping the shooter's neck before they can figure out what they had done.

Wait, wasn't that the goon overlooking Casey? That would mean…. Derek spun to see his opponent holding Casey, a knife pressed against her neck, the blade threatening to draw blood. His former friend had removed the gag on Casey, who seemed to be struck silent at the sight of violence, both Derek's and her captor. Her captor just begins to laugh, "See, I told you. A divine force of nature; Ares in the flesh. Face it Derek, you're an animal just like me."

Through gritted teeth, he countered, "They killed my family. You are threatening the woman I love. Of course I'm violent," and lunged at them, Derek grabbing and holding their wrist with one hand, while yanking Casey free with the other, "but I'm not like you."

The nightmare turns to a dream for brief moments as Derek leans down and kisses Casey, whispering as he pulls away, "I'm sorry that it took this for you to learn the truth."

Casey, who had returned the kiss, punched him, hard, in the jaw. "You should be, but," intertwining her fingers into his, she added, "I forgive you."

The dream darkens back into the nightmare, as their opponent lets off another laugh, pointing to Casey with a second knife. "So those are your finally words?"

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Casey's eyes open in horror as her shirt began to seep with blood; she tries to speak but nothing comes out and her legs give out. As Derek struggles with trying to stop the bleeding, Casey's murderer gloats over the doomed lovers. "My God, give it up. She's almost dead. _And_ there's no one coming to help you. Roberts is dead, forced to watch as we unplugged Carmine. Your 'redemption' has been for nothing but to prove that we as so a like," gesturing at the dead bodies that fill the room, and smiling that Casey had just joined the macabre decor.

Closing Casey's eyes, Derek kisses the back of one of her hands before placing his leather jacket over her. Standing up slowly, he turns to the other killer in the room deciding it was time to end all this. Attacking them, he grabbed their neck and began chocking the air out of them.

His victim didn't fight him, instead they laughed with mad joy. "Thank you! Thank you! My God, this is the greatest gift you could give me." Then with the last of their breath, they say with smugness, "Checkmate D, I win." He barely has time to recognize the sound of the dead man switch, before the house exploded.

_Oh whoa whoa_

Derek shot up from the makeshift bed on the floor and quickly checked the room for any breaches. Nothing. He then turned his attention to Casey. She was fine, a textbook laying next to her open to something that she was probably enjoying when she fell back asleep. Guilt went through him as he caught himself staring at her throat. He couldn't believe that he had done that.

He wanted to just crawl into the bed and hold her, waiting out their opponent. That was impossible, but, picking up the invite from Regina, maybe it was possible for Casey to figure out what was going on and help him take out this lunatic. Derek wished he could just tell her, but she would never believe him. Not the least because of the drug he suspected Ludlum at slipped her.

Satisfied that everything was okay, he decided that he could risk running to the store for a few supplies and started to head out. Closing and locking the door, Derek was glad that Roberts had sent him those maps to study. This was the first time he had been in the area, but he should know enough to get around, and he wanted to teach Casey a few moves before the dance tonight. Something told him that their opponent was about to make another move.

As he started up Carmine, he caught sight of himself in the rearview mirror and started to laugh. Yes their enemy was still out there ready to strike, but here Keener had already made her move and her Jerk loved her enough more for it. Yes, whatever the outcome of this war, he was sure that Casey could take care of herself; at least that's what he keeps telling himself.


	4. Never Gonna Be Alone

"Never Gonna Be Alone"

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._

_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,_

_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Casey was finding it easy to smile at the other guest at the ball. Not just because they were friendly, but because Derek was bending over backwards to make her comfort after dropping the bombshell that Ludlum or, as she called him, Marian had drugged her into feeling the emotions that she had for him.

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall..._

_You're never gonna be alone_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Or that the same drug was still coursing through her veins. Making her paranoid and unfocused, every time anything brushed her shoulder. The same shoulder that Derek was making sure not to touch as guided her around the ballroom and talked with the other guests where he surprised her by slipping into and out of their conversations; or when they danced.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_

_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Yes, they danced. To keep their cover of being an engaged couple, at least that's what Derek said when he first led her on the dance floor. As Casey leaned into him, she felt his heartbeat calm as he breathed in her scent.

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall._

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna see the world out,_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Derek wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. Casey was also scared, fights and attempts on her life weren't her idea of fun, but this, with her in danger, Derek was terrified. His, no their, opponent had stepped up their game and tried to have Casey killed in a way that was impossible to claim it was an accident. Derek was pretty sure he knew what had made them change their tactics.

_Oh!_

_You've gotta live every single day,_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away,_

_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun._

_Every single day,_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes..._

It was the ring around Casey's finger, the one he bought just before leaving London. The one that he suspected that their crazed adversary had just found out about it, in their mind the truce had been broken and they could do whatever they wanted with Casey's life.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

Of course, that's how they choose to interpret the cease fire between them. Because of that, Derek was strongly considering telling Casey who they were fighting. Not just their acts of cruelty that his Department H contact had told him, but how close they had burrowed themselves into her life.

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall._

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna see the world out,_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Yes, Derek was going to tell Casey everything. Just not right now. After the ball, after he gave her the best four hours of her life, then he would reveal everything. When the tears and the denying that it was true were over, they would drive down to New York and become that psycho's worse nightmare. Just a few more in this haven and then Derek would drag her down into his private hell and hope that maybe after the dust had cleared that there could be a life for him in Casey's life. But not yet, right now Martin Case had a romantic evening with his fiancée Sandra Swan. Just one night, that's all his asking.

_I'm gonna be there always,_

_I won't be missing one more day,_

_I'm gonna be there always,_

_I won't be missing one more day._


End file.
